The Music in my Heart
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Toushiro membenci lagu itu, tapi justru ada seseorang yang memainkan lagu itu. Ah, gue emang payah di suruh bikin summary. Just a one-shot. Shounen-Ai, IchiHitsu, RnR yach!


A/N : Yaaaaa~ gue ingin menceritakan sesuatu dulu.....

Yuki : YA HAAAA~!!!!! Gue adalah seorang cewek yang hanya dibekali oleh nilai matematika 47 dan nilai seni budaya 49!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~~~

Suoh : Eng, Yuki??

Yuki : MRWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~

Shin : Ki?!

Yuki : CKAKAKAKAKAKAK~~ *ketawa makin ganas*

Pyo : Hwaaa~ Yuki udah gila. RSJ!! Teleponin RSJ!!!

Suoh : *nelepon RSJ* Pak, tolong kirimkan ambulance di.....

Yuki : *motong perkataan Suoh* Heh!! gue masih waras tau!! -bagian mananya?-

Suoh : O-oh, ya udah *nutup telepon*

Yuki : Ya, tau ndiri kan nilai gue yang ancur? Padahal bentar lagi ujian. Jadi, dengan ini gue mau bilang, mungkin setelah ini gue bakal jarang banget apdet. Maaf buat readers sekalian!! *nunduk-nunduk ampe njedot tanah*

Pyo : Nggak nglanjutin Fic yang belum kelar, malah publish one-shot?

Yuki : Nggak apa-apa donk. Pingin kok *contoh author yang tidak patut ditiru*

Shin : Hhhh~ tolong ucapan author gila ini dapat dimengerti.

Yuki : Iyaaaaaaa~ sekali lagi gomennasai!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya, isi hati bukanlah hal yang penting. Tidak dibutuhkan malah. Ya, gara-gara isi hati, kejadian itu terjadi. Kekasihku mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Dan musik itu, musik yang waktu itu terdengar, akan menjadi musik yang akan aku benci, selamanya.....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Music in My Heart

By : Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive

Disclaimer : Iya, iya. Bleach punya-nya Bang Tite Kubo

WARNING : Shounen-Ai, Little OOC maybe

Don't like don't read

Enjoy Please!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Toushiro, udang gorengmu kau makan tidak? Kalau tidak buat aku saja yach?" sesosok baboon berambut merah yang dikuncir mencomot udang goreng di kotak bekal milik seorang anak berambut silver. Mata emerald-nya langsung mengikuti arah gerakan tangan baboon itu dan langsung melepaskan udang gorengnya dari sumpit sang baboon dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku belum menjawab dan kau sudah mencomotnya duluan? Tidak, Abarai. Aku masih memakannya. Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya," kata pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Yah, pelit banget, sich," sang baboon yang diketahui bernama Abarai Renji itu cemberut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dengar lagu itu tidak? Indah sekali ya," perbincangan seseorang di sebelah Toushiro mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sesaat dia tidak memperhatikan Renji yang ngomel sendiri. Dia terlonjak. Dia ingat betul lagu apa itu. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, membuat Renji yang sedang sibuk ngomel kaget.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya Renji. Tapi Toushiro keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Membuat Renji terbengong-bengong.

Toushiro berlari menuju ke sumber suara itu, ruang musik. Dengan kasar dia membuka pintunya dan berteriak,"Hei!!"

Musik itu berhenti. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang duduk di depan sebuah piano. Ekspresi kaget terukir di wajahnya.

'Laki-laki? Kupikir laki-laki tidak bisa bermain musik,' pikir Toushiro. Tanpa diduganya, pemuda itu tersenyum hangat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pernah mainkan lagu itu lagi!" kata Toushiro kesal. Pemuda itu menatapnya keheranan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku benci lagu itu, jangan mainkan,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum,"Apa ada hubungannya saat kau diputuskan oleh kekasihmu?" tanyanya. Toushiro terbelalak. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu? Ya, kata-kata kekasihnya itu masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kau tahu, Shiro. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan isi hatimu. Percuma saja kita berpacaran. Lebih baik kita putus!"_

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Telingaku tajam," jawabnya. "Aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu,"

"Huh, konyol," kata Toushiro ketus. "Pokoknya jangan pernah memainkan lagu itu lagi," Toushiro mengatakan hal itu sambil berbalik. Dan dia menghela nafas lega saat tidak terdengar lagu apapun dari dalam ruang musik itu. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah mau mendengar lagu itu, walau sebenarnya lagu itu cukup menenangkan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin teringat akan kekasihnya dulu. Tidak akan pernah....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Abarai!! lagi-lagi kau mengambil udang gorengku," kata Toushiro kesal.

"Haaa~ nggak apa-apa kan? Jangan marah-marah terus. Entar kamu nggak tinggi-tinggi," goda Renji sambil mengelus kepala Toushiro seperti sedang mengelus kepala seorang anak kecil.

"Lepaskan Abarai! Kau ini..." Toushiro tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia segera berlari keluar. Telinganya menangkap nada-nada yang dia kenal. Ya, lagu itu.

"Kau!! bukannya sudah aku bilang supaya tidak memainkan lagu itu?" kata Toushiro kesal saat dia sudah berada di ruang musik.

"Aku menyukai lagu ini," jawab pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku tidak," kata Toushiro ketus.

"Apa karena kau tidak menyukainya lalu kau menyuruh semua orang untuk tidak memainkan lagu itu?" tanya pemuda itu. Toushiro terdiam.

"Ini lagu yang kumainkan saat lomba musik pertamaku. Dan dengan lagu ini, aku bisa menang. Aku menyukai lagu ini. Dan aku tidak berhak untuk menyuruhku untuk tidak memainkannya," kata pemuda itu sambil memainkan lagu tersebut. Toushiro semakin jengkel.

"Huh, terserah!!" Toushiro berbalik, nampak lelah berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Sebantar," kata pemuda itu. Toushiro tidak mempedulikannya sampai pemuda itu bicara,"Aku akan berhenti memainkan lagu ini. Tapi kau harus bisa menemukan partitur-nya. Bagaimana?"

didorong keinginannya untuk tidak mendengarkan lagu itu lagi, Toushiro menjawab,"Baiklah,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toushiro berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Saat sampai di ambang pintu, dia mendengar pembicaraan Renji dengan teman-temannya.

"Renji, kau kenal dengan anak yang bermain piano itu kan? Katanya dulu kau teman satu kelasnya," tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Hng? Yang main piano?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Abarai, kau kenal dia?" tanya Toushiro ikut-ikutan.

"Ng, kok aku nggak ingat..."

"Dia memiliki rambut orange yang aneh," kata Toushiro yang memotong perkataan Renji.

"Oooh~ Kurosaki Ichigo yach?" kata Renji akhirnya.

"Kurosaki...Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro. Dia menahan tawanya saat mendengar nama 'Ichigo' untuk seorang cowok.

"Yup, dulu dia pernah memenangkan lomba. Dulu dia cukup dekat denganku. Tapi sekarang kami jarang bertemu," jelas Renji.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau bertanya," kata Toushiro. Dia memberi isyarat pada Renji untuk menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hah? Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Renji heran saat Toushiro selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Nah, aneh kan? Masa ada orang yang bisa mendengar isi hati orang lain?"

"Mungkin dia hanya bercanda," kata Renji.

"Mungkin...."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, tes bentar lagi. Biar bisa lulus-pun masih bingung harus melanjutkan sekolah ke mana," keluh Renji.

"Ah, benar. Hhh~ bikin pusing aja. Ya kan, Hitsugaya?" tanya Kusaka, salah satu teman Toushiro. "Hm, yang penting berusaha terus agar bisa lulus. Itu yang utama," jawab Toushiro.

"Enak ya jadi kamu. Pikiranmu dewasa banget. Pengen deh jadi kayak kamu," kata Renji sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oh, gitu ya?" tanya Toushiro sambil tersenyum kaku. Ya, ternyata pendapatnya benar, isi hati tidak diperlukan. Dengan begitu dia akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Pulang sekolah......

"Aku pulang~" Toushiro masuk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Oh, selamat datang, Toushiro," jawab Retsu, ibu Toushiro.

"Toushiro, bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?" tanya Retsu. Toushiro hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab,"Lancar kok, Bu. Jangan khawatir," jawab Toushiro. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dan senyum di wajahnya memudar saat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan badannya dengan kesal ke atas kasur. Ya, isi hati tidak di perlukan. Hanya akan membuat kita takut.....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keesoka harinya.....

"Toushiro, tumben dateng pagi-pagi banget. Ada apa?" tanya Kusaka.

"Oh, aku mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Toushiro sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Toushiro mencari kliping kumpulan partitur di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Dia mengambil salah satu kliping yang paling tebal dan meminjamnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ruang musik. Dan dia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, lagu itu tak terdengar. Padahal biasanya saat istirahat Toushiro selalu mendengar lagu itu. Dia berlari. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo?

Dengan kasar, Toushiro membuka pintu ruang musik. Dan didapatinya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sedang tidur bersandar pada piano di depannya. Menghela nafas lega, Toushiro berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo. Perlahan dia menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah Ichigo, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kenapa? Mau menyerangku?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Eh? Huwaaaa~" secara refleks, Toushiro menampar wajah Ichigo.

"Aduuuh~ nggak perlu nampar segala, kan?" kata Ichigo sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kurosaki!" kata Toushiro setengah berteriak.

"Lho? Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Rasanya aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu,"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Toushiro kesal. Ichigo menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Maaf ya," kata Ichigo singkat. Dia menempatkan dirinya di depan piano dan mulai memainkan piano itu. Perlahan, ekspresi wajah Toushiro melembut. Dia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap alunan musik yang keluar dari piano tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ichigo sambil terus memainkan pianonya. Toushiro membuka matanya, menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan mata emerald-nya yang berkilau.

"Judulnya Moonlight Sonata," kata Ichigo. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Toushiro yang kembali menikmati alunan piano-nya itu.

"Sudah menemukan partiturnya?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro membuka kliping yang tadi dipinjamnya. Dibukanya satu persatu halaman kliping tersebut.

"Hmm, yang ini?" Toushiro menunjukkan salah satu halaman kliping itu pada Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo menggeleng. Toushiro menghela nafasnya dan kembali membuka halaman kliping itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kau ingin terus mencarinya?" tanya Ichigo setelah hampir 2 jam di ruang musik itu. Toushiro bilang dia akan membolos demi menemukan partitur itu. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang saat Toushiro tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebegitu inginnya untuk tidak mendengar lagu itu?" gerakan Toushiro terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo itu.

"Akan kutemukan. Pasti," gumam Toushiro dan dia kembali membolak-balik kliping itu.

"Itu lagu yang kurang dikenal. Kau akan sulit menemukannya," kata Ichigo. Tapi Toushiro hanya melirikkan matanya kearah Ichigo. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sinis.

"Oke, oke. Terserah kau lah," kata Ichigo menyerah.

"Toh aku bisa bertanya padamu bila aku menemukan partitur yang kira-kira benar," kata Toushiro. Ichigo meliriknya.

"Kau yahu? Kau sudah bertanya padaku kalau tidak salah 10 kali. Pokoknya kalau tebakanmu salah, kau akan kucium," kata Ichigo tenang. Toushiro tersentak.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro dengan nada horor.

"Aku bilang, kalau tebakanmu salah, kau akan kucium," ulang ichigo. Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Heh, jangan berani-berani kau," kata Toushiro mengancam.

"Oh ya, bentar lagi ujian," kata Ichigo mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengubah topik seenaknya!" kata Toushiro kesal.

"Tidakkah kau merasa takut?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa mendengarnya. Kau takut. Ya kan, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cih, tahu apa kau?" kata Toushiro dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakannya?"

"Tidak!! Aku tidak takut! Jangan bicara sembarangan...."

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri, Toushiro!" kata Ichigo.

"A-aku tidak takut. A-aku.... kalau aku bicara tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanku!!"

"Aku akan mendengarkannya," kata Ichigo. Toushiro terkejut. Didongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dilihatnya wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum hangat. Kali ini, dia tidak lagi takut menyampaikan isi hatinya.....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ibu," panggil Toushiro.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa ada ujian, ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Retsu.

"tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa harus ada ujian?" tanya Toushiro sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Kau mengerti?" jawab Retsu dengan nada marah. Membuat Toushiro terkejut. Dia hanya diam, dan berlari manuju kamarnya. Dia menangis sejadinya. Ternyata dia benar. Seharusnya tidak dia dengarkan perkataan Ichigo kemarin. Ya, dia tidak seharusnya menerima tantangan Ichigo dulu. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah mengenal Ichigo. Dia ingin melupakan Ichigo. Segala tentang Ichigo yang ada di memorinya. Ingin dia lupakan segalanya..... tentang Ichigo....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Toushiro? Tumben hari ini kau tidak ke ruang musik?" tanya Renji heran.

"Hmn?"

"Itu, biasanya kan kalau si Ichigo main lagu ini kau langsung lari keluar. Tumben hari ini nggak," kata Renji.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti orang bodoh hanya gara-gara memarahi si Strawberry bodoh itu," jawab Toushiro enteng.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Strawberry Bodoh?" terdengar suara di belakang Toushiro.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi, baka!" jawab Toushiro kasar, tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya, Kurosaki ichigo.

"Kenapa hari ini kau tidak ke ruang musik?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak butuh ke tempat konyol seperti itu,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu," jawaban Toushiro cukup mengejutkan Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ichigo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu, tidak ingin mengingat segala omong kosongmu, aku....."

"Soal isi hati? Kenapa? Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicarakan saja padaku," kata Ichigo. Toushiro semakin jengkel.

"Huh! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" kata Toushiro marah sambil berlari keluar. Hari ini, dia benar-benar tidak ignin bertemu dengan strawberry berjalan itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keesokan harinya....

"Aku berangkat, Bu," kata Toushiro.

"Tunggu, Toushiro," cegah Retsu. Toushiro berhenti dan menoleh pada ibunya dngan tatapan heran.

"Maafkan ibu, ya?" kata Retsu, membuat Toushiro terkejut.

"Maaf, ibu tidak mencoba mengerti kamu. Kemarin ibu bicara terlalu kasar. Maafkan ibu. Ibu hanya ingin kau mendapat nilai yang bagus. Tapi ternyata itu menyakiti hatimu. Bila ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja, ya?" kata Retsu sambil tersenyum lembut. Toushiro hanya mematung di tempatnya.

"Eh, ayo cepat berabgkat. Kau bisa terlambat," kata Retsu, menyadarkan Toushiro dari segala keterkejutannya.

"Eh, oh iya. Aku berangkat dulu," kata Toushiro.

Di sekolah.....

'Bolos, ah,' pikir Toushiro. Dia berjalan menuju kantin.

'Hhh, ini pertama kalinya aku bolos. Ibu, maafkan aku,' pikir Toushiro sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia memesan segelas es jeruk dan duduk merenung di kantin yang sepi itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengar lagu yang familiar di telinganya. Lagu ini....

'Ah, ini lagunya Kurosaki,' pikir Toushiro. Namun kemudian dia sadar.

'Bukan. Ini bukan lagu Kurosaki. Ini adalah lagu yang aku benci,' Toushiro berdiri. Dia berjalan ke arah ruang musik sambil membawa kliping yang kemarin di pinjamnya. Dengan kasar, dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berkata,"Aku belum bisa menemukan partiturnya!"

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Toushiro.

"Benarkah?" katanya. Toushiro hanya diam. Dia mengambil salah satu partitur itu dan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo.

"Salah," kata Ichigo. Dia mengecup lembut bibir Toushiro.

"Ini?" tanya Toushiro setelah mengambil lagi satu partitur.

"Salah lagi," jawab Ichigo. Sekali lagi, dia menyatukan bibitnya dengan bibir Toushiro.

"Kurosaki, mainkan lagi lagu itu," pinta Toushiro. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dan dia kembali memainkan piano-nya. Ya, kali ini Toushiro tidak akan lagi takut untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Lagu itu, bukanlah lagi lagu yang dibencinya. Melainkan lagu yang selalu berada di hatinya. Dan akan ada seorang yang paling istimewa dalam hidupnya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki : Aaaaaaahh~~~!!! Nggak nyangka gue bisa bikin yang kayak gini *blush*

Suoh : *ikutan nge-blush* Uh~ loe-nya sih!

Yuki : Ah iya. Sekali lagi gomen, karena gue belum nglanjutin fic-fic yang belum kelar. Maaf!!

Shin : Sekalian mau bilang, author gaje ini mau HIATUS dulu. Dia bentar lagi try out soalnya.

Yuki : Aneh ya, fic-nya. Aneh? Gomen!! -lagi-

Pyo : Yah, pokoknya semua kalau abis baca, jangan lupa repiu yach!!

Yuki : Klik, pencet, gigit -??- ijo-ijo di bawah nie yach!

All : **REPIU PLEASEEEEE!**


End file.
